


baby, baby, baby, you're my angel

by blameitonrafa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drunk Shenanigans, Like, M/M, Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, lucas really wants to kiss ten, really really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blameitonrafa/pseuds/blameitonrafa
Summary: Lucas reminisces about what Ten makes him feel.Sponsored by: Askov cherry drinks, heated pools and 80s songs.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	baby, baby, baby, you're my angel

**Author's Note:**

> yukten needs to rise
> 
> thanks to my gc who always hype up my ideas and especially to maria, the loveliest person in the world for betaing this

Look, Lucas doesn't know how he ended up in this situation. Ok, that part is a lie, he knows that it's because all of the flavored vodka he had been chugging down earlier, but it wasn't his fault, everyone was drinking and laughing loudly and he thought "hell, why not?". So what he was a lightweight? That part we always ignore.

  
Right now Lucas was lying in one of the bean bags Johnny had on his back porch of his way too big house, one of the endless benefits of having parents with money. The whole world was spinning and upside down, but that may be because his head was falling off to one of the sides of the bean bag. He was still holding between three fingers the half-full (always looking on the bright side!) bottle of cherry vodka, a flavor he didn't even like that much, and the voices of the other boys were making him happy and light-hearted, even if the world was spinning around.

  
Taeyong was yelling at someone, enraged and outraged yells, so Lucas guessed someone was trying the get one of the minors drunk. Ha, funny. He didn't know any of the songs that were playing, he tried fighting Johnny for the aux cord in order to play at least two Justin Bieber songs, but Johnny threw him in the pool before he could even get close to the sound table, so he was not only drunk, but also soaking wet.

  
(Well, actually, he was mostly dry because the scenario above happened a few hours ago, but it doesn't make it less revolting!)

  
He raised his head right when another song started playing, guitar riffs loud and obnoxious, a keyboard on the background, right on time to see Ten downing a tequila shot, a big smile on his lips, cheeks red like the vodka Lucas drank all night, hair like the color of the midnight sky shining with the porch lights, sweaty because he had danced too much, laughed too much, drank too much. The bracelets on his wrists rattled when he raised his arms, his black shirt, way too small, showed Lucas a really generous amount of his golden skin.

  
Lucas dropped his head back on the bean bag.

  
_I'm alone, yeah, I don't know if I can face the night_

_I'm in tears and the crying that I do is for you_

_I want your love, let's break the walls between us_

  
Ten made Lucas confused. Everything about him did. From his name to the glances they exchanged once in a while. Lucas wasn't stupid, he knew what he felt every time he saw Ten smiling, he knew the reason for the goosebumps, the unnecessary touching, the sleepless nights, the butterflies. He knew why they were there. They met each other not long ago, when Lucas moved to Korea speaking only english to help a little with his studies, but he was doing his best to learn the language. Ten was already a part of the friend group, but it took Lucas way too long to meet him in person. The first impression Lucas had of him was that Ten was a really small person, but he made up for that with his huge personality, with his presence that filled any room he walked into, with the way he walked around, confident and cocky. Lucas had never felt any kind of attraction to any boy before, it was confusing at the beginning, but then he realized that all of his friends had some kind of experience with the same gender, so the confusion slowly went away and the acceptance took its place. Another thing he realized right away was that Ten had a lot of people surrounding him and that all of them were attracted to him on a pretty non platonic way. Didn't take him a long time to realize that he was just another moth flying around that light that Ten shed, hoping for a little bit of warmth. Lucas was an idiot, but he wasn't dumb, he knew his chances were one in 6 trillions, so he put on a coat, smashed the butterflies and carried on with his life.

  
But being so, so close to Ten everyday wasn't easy, not after Lucas found out what desire really was, what it was to want something so much to the point of vibrating. And in times like these, where Ten's attraction radius seemed to increase by tenfold, it was specially complicated to control himself and not to do something dumb. The alcohol wasn't helping either.

  
The bean bag next to him moved suddenly, making Lucas jump and drop the bottle, opening his eyes quickly. He gulped, Ten was sitting next to him, hair pushed back and damped with sweat, eyeliner smudged, lips so red, pulled on a lewd smirk, the one that made Lucas avoid his gaze.

  
"You alright there?", he asked, making Lucas blink a couple times. Ten was right in front of one of the porch lights, the yellow glow around him leaving Lucas breathless. 

  
_Baby, you're my angel_

_Come and save me tonight_

_You're my angel_

_Come and make it alright_

_Don't know what I'm gonna do about this feeling inside_

_Yeah, it's true, loneliness took me for a ride_

_Without your love, I'm nothing but a beggar_

_Without your love, a dog without a bone_

_What can I do? I'm sleeping on this bed alone_

  
"Hyung", Lucas said, his voice so scratchy he barely recognized himself. He cleared his throat and continued, "This song is about you."

  
Ten seemed surprised. He raised his brows, giggling while tilting his head to the side, "Yeah? You think so?", he licked his lips, his hair falling on his forehead, the piercings on his ears shining with the lights.

  
"Yes", Lucas said dumbly, drunker than he thought. 

  
Ten giggled, his body shaking and his eyes disappearing in two half moons. "Lucas", he began. "This song is from 1987, almost ten years before I was born, honey."

  
Lucas blinked. "Oh."

  
Ten giggled again, throwing his head back and lying in the bean bag by Lucas's side, smile so big and eyes closed. The summer breeze hitting the both of them and making Lucas sigh. 

  
"Hyung", Lucas's stupid mouth was talking again, as if it didn't know that nothing good could ever come out of it.

  
Ten turned to face him, eyes shining, the smell of tequila, that should make Lucas sick making the taller even more needy for him. Ten was hot, Lucas could feel it from where the skin of their arms met. A few sweat droplets were running down his neck, and Lucas noticed again how golden his skin was, a warm honey tone, kinda flashy. He came to the conclusion that Ten was the summer. The whole summer packed on such a tiny person but so, so bright that he made justice to the title of Son of the Sun he carried.

  
_You're the reason I live_

_You're the reason I die_

_You're the reason I give_

_When I break down and cry_

_Don't need no reason why_

_Baby, baby, baby_

_You're my angel_

  
"Hyung," he repeated. "How can you inspire songs even before you were born?"

  
Someone broke something. "Don't worry, it was just an empty bottle of champagne!", a voice that sounded like Donghyuck's said, but Lucas's attention wasn't on him. The song must be ending, if Johnny's singing and Mark's screams were anything to go by, but Lucas's attention wasn't on it.

  
It was like the porch lights were shining brighter, like the summer breeze had changed directions on purpose to hit Lucas's nose with the smell of tequila and Ten's perfume. Something in his eyes changed, he licked his lips, staring Lucas's face with such intensity it was leaving the younger breathless. He leaned on his forearm and reached around Lucas with the other, leaning his hand on Lucas's face and moving until he was comfortable and could stare at him from above. The music started to fade, the guitar getting further away while Ten opened his lips, as if it was letting his voice sound through. 

  
"You're drunk," he said.

  
"Yes," Lucas agreed.

  
"And you smell like cherries."

  
"It was the vodka."

  
"I hate fruits," Lucas only nodded and Ten tilted his head, smirking. The biggest son of a bitch of a smirk that Lucas had ever seen. "But I like my boys when they taste sweet."

  
Lucas let out a shaky breath, his heart was pounding on his chest and for a split moment he thought they were going to kiss, but Ten leaned back and got up from the bean bag, leaving Lucas behind with his heart wild.

  
"Go home, Lucas, night's over for you," he said, walking backwards, hair and piercings shining with the lights.

  
That's how it began.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me at my ccat https://curiouscat.me/soulmateneji


End file.
